Order
by Seto's Princess
Summary: Order. Zexion needed order. Chaos was a disturbing thought for him. Chaos meant a lack of control, and he always had to be in control. For as long as he lived, Zexion had always been in control. A bit of Zemyx. AU


**Order**

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – MWAHAHA, I OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!! YES, I-What? I don't own Kingdom Hearts? …So Axel and Roxas aren't making out in Twilight Town? Aw man…

So, it's a beautiful day today and this came to me while I was watching a bunch of people out playing on the campus lawn. Oh, and I dedicate this to Jessica, who pushed me to write this even though I still have a lit paper due tomorrow that I haven't started.

**Warning:** A hint of Zemyx, because I'm addicted to the pairing.

…

Order. Zexion needed order. Chaos was a disturbing thought for him. Chaos meant a lack of control, and he always had to be in control. For as long as he lived, Zexion had always been in control.

Well, there was one time his control had slipped away from him for a significant amount of time. It had been almost a year ago when the accident that took his parent's lives had nearly driven him to the brink of insanity. Zexion was passed around from one aunt and uncle to another and then another, and without any friends, he was utterly alone. The inheritance his parents had left was all his so called family wanted. His parents had been the only ones who had ever truly cared, going to every academic competition he had ever participated in, always supporting his talents. Their loss nearly brought him to suicide, if it hadn't been for _HIM_.

_HE_ went as fast as he came, a mere blur in Zexion's memory. Perhaps he had never even existed. Zexion had been out in the rain, his will to live slowly washing away with the rain, when _HE_ crashed into him, but all Zexion could remember was the most gorgeous pair of ocean blue eyes he had ever seen and a melodious voice mumbling a hurried 'sorry.' That was all it took for Zexion to regain control of his life.

Shortly after his eighteenth birthday, Zexion took his inheritance, graduated high school, and received an acceptance letter from the most prestigious university in the country.

…

Zexion normally was not the type to venture outdoors, but shortly after moving into his dorm room he met his roommate, a fiery redhead with an attitude to match his wild hair and glinting green eyes, and immediately needed to escape, deciding to explore the campus that would be his home for the next four years, a perfect ordered world for him.

The slate-haired teen resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he reached Palmer Lawn, where a pack of students were deeply engorged in a Frisbee game, some shirtless, clad only in a pair of shorts. He couldn't care less about the other students, as long as they left him alone, letting him have his control.

Zexion decided to walk around the lawn rather than risk his life and be trampled by teens nearly twice his size.

"I got it!"

Zexion's plan to pass the lawn unscathed failed as a blond came barreling into him in an attempt to catch the wayward Frisbee, killing Zexion's perfect little ordered world. He glanced up, ready to ground out an insult when a strikingly familiar voice apologized nearly a dozen times, a pair of oceanic orbs peering down at him worriedly. Zexion's control immediately crumbled.

"I'm so, so sorry! Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, right? Wow, you're really small," the blond spoke quickly in a melodious sort of babble.

The shorter teen could do nothing but stare, lost in the mix of blue and green that glanced down at him, contrasting with the blonde's pale well toned bare chest.

"Um, are you okay?" the teen on top of him repeated.

"…Aqua…?" Zexion whispered, his mind obviously not in the present, trying to figure out what color could possibly describe those glorious eyes.

"Hey Demyx! You didn't kill him, did you?" Zexion's red haired roommate casually walked over, pulling the blond up to his feet.

"Hi Axel. I don't know, he won't say anything."

"Oh, it's you. Zexion, right?"Axel asked, extending a hand to help him up.

Zexion blinked, recovering from his momentary loss of control. Batting Axel's hand away, he stood to his feet, dusting himself off.

"Heh, sorry for slamming into ya. My name's Demyx," the blond introduced himself, a million watt smile plastered on his face.

Order. Zexion needed order. Friends interfered with Zexion's order. Then again, that same pair of ocean eyes and that musical voice had once saved him and his order. Perhaps a little bit of chaos wasn't so bad.

"I'm Zexion."

**THE END**

Wooo! Another random one-shot for you!


End file.
